Tough
by theSilence
Summary: AU. Trowa is an extremely depressed person. He finally can't take it anymore and turns to drastic measures. WARNING: Slight Yaoi.


Tough

* * *

  
  
Changing schools can be tough, especially if you're a social outcast to begin with. A tall green-eyed brunette learned this during his junior year of high school. Being as unsociable as he is, the brunette by the name of Trowa Barton didn't miss anyone from where he previously lived. But everyone knew him and respected his need for seclusion from others.   
  
As a boy, Trowa's father beat him and his mother until the day he went too far by killing her. Trowa was then sent to live with his older sister, Catherine. In town, everyone heard of what Nathaniel Barton did to his wife and child and understood why Trowa was so distant and emotionless. When Trowa was at the age of 16, Catherine was offered a job far from that town and Trowa was forced to leave his comfortable surroundings. At his new school, no one understood the cold, isolated boy and assumed that the new kid was just a snob. Rumors spread all over campus causing people to shun him left and right. They whispered things to one another as he passed by and others were as bold to yell things right to him. Trowa hated it. He hated this town and how people just wouldn't leave him alone. Trowa was slowly going out of his mind with all of those who laughed at and teased him. He suddenly felt alone. At least in his old town, because people knew about what had happened, Trowa knew that people accepted him. But in his new home, all he felt was pain and anger and utter loneliness.   
  
During summer, Catherine urged her brother to try to make a friend during his senior year. So he made an effort to do as she wished by joining an art club. There, people greeted him and acted friendly towards him, especially one teal-eyed blonde by the name of Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre was one of the friendliest people that Trowa had ever seen. The blonde smiled all the time and was naturally cheerful. Quatre had been absent the last half of his junior year due to some family emergency in Arabia. It seemed that everyone knew the blonde boy and that he knew everyone in return. Trowa watched this boy from a distance and soon found himself longing for the kind-hearted one.   
  
It was Christmas time when Trowa gave up hope in ever having Quatre. "He's too perfect to like the likes of me" and "He deserves someone much better than me" were things that flowed through the brunette's mind. Trowa felt hurt and even more distress at this realization. He found that he couldn't take it anymore. He hated life and wanted his to end now before anything else could happen to his tortured soul. He decided it best for him to jump off a bridge not too far from walking distance. Catherine had been called into work and wasn't to be expected home for another few hours. Trowa wrote a letter to her describing his pain and apologizing to her for having to put up with him. He thanked her for taking him in and supporting him but told her that he didn't feel the need to live any longer. The brunette stepped outside into the cold air and opened the mailbox to leave the letter there. The mail had already arrived, so Trowa skimmed through it out of habit. There was one letter addressed to him from someone unknown. Trowa torn open the envelope and pulled out the letter.   
  
_Dear Trowa,   
  
Merry Christmas! If you don't remember me, I'm Quatre from the school's Art Club. For some time now, I've wanted to talk to you but I was always too shy to. So instead, I decided to write you a letter. I never got a chance to meet you before I left for Arabia and I would like very much if I could get to know you, that is, if you don't mind. I've heard some rumors about you and a lot of people are telling me to stay away from you but they're just being silly. Rumors are just rumors, right? Well, I guess I'll be looking forward to seeing you at school when we get back. But during the holidays, if you just need someone to talk to, you can always call me at 531-6792. Until then!   
  
Your friend (or at least I hope to be!),   
Quatre Raberba Winner_   
  
Trowa just blinked and held the letter close to his heart. Someone did notice him. And most of all, it was Quatre. The brunette suddenly felt like someone. A weight lifted off his shoulders and forgetting about the suicide, Trowa rushed back inside his house to call his new soon-to-be friend. Maybe this town isn't so bad after all. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: This story was derived from another short story from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. It's nearly the same; taking the whole depression, plan to jump off a bridge, and the letter in the mail ideas. So I do not own the idea or the characters so please don't sue me. I have no money except the pennies in my coke bottle. 


End file.
